wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bruno Ranks - Masterchef Brasil
In this page, I'll rank all Masterchef Brasil contestants from seasons 1-3 and Junior, since they are the only existing seasons for now. And yeah, I'm stealing Mana's format, sue me! (kate) SATANS (aka dislike) 96 - Fabrizio Barata (Season 4, 8th Place) How fitting that his last name means "cockroach" in portuguese... He was a huge asshole. He had a feud with Mirian, which yes, she wasn't the best team worker, true, but iirc he blamed it all on her leadership when he was also partially responsible for the loss on the team challenge that started it all? He was also very arrogant (when he later got pwnt by Mirian in the trout challenge was amazing <3). 95 - Fernando Kawasaki (Season 2, 5th Place) He is a dickbag. He was super arrogant and threated people like shit, especially when he was the leader on team challenges (thankfully he lost both times he was the leader lol pwnt). He was also a huge bitch, and was an asshole even to the chefs sometimes. 94 - Aritana Maroni (Season 2, 8th Place) Aritana was just there until the first team challenge, where she was the leader, and after they lost she started hating on Iranete and blaming her for her loss. Then she was just a sour person and sucked at everything but still survived all the way to the final 8 while robbing other g.oddesses (MURILO bores) So, he's one of the many Masterchef Junior contestants I remember nothing about because of the episode 1 slaughter... except he wasn't part of the episode 1 slaughter, so that's why he's last. He's also the son of a politician from my city who was a mayor nominee this year. :) 83 - Shlomi Asaf (Season 1, 16th Place) The first boot of all, but he wasn't no Sonja. Seemed like a nice guy but was pretty boring and forgettable. Points for being from fui pra Israel e curti demais. 82- Piera (Junior, 17/18th Place) This one was an episode 1 slaughter, and is probably the one I remember the least about. I actually thought she was the first boot, but she was the second, so now she's Mary Sartain's daughter in my main canon. 81- Rodrigo Silva (Season 3, 14th Place) He's probably the most irrelevant person in Masterchef ever? He was like, UTR1 for like, every episode until his boot, where he was kinda lols and couldn't make chocolate and spared a Gleice who had just returned. 80 - Natália Clementin (Season 4, 18th Place) Also irrelevant. I thought she seemed nice, but I only remember she had trouble with salt, and we all know who's the queen of salt problems in Masterchef. #AgeOfSandra 79 - Luiza (Junior, 19/20th Place) Here comes the Masterchef-Junior-episode-1-slaughter-slaughter, she was the first boot along with a boy I actually remember things about, but about her I remember nothing. RIP 78 - Gleyson (Junior, 17/18th Place) One more pisode 1 slaughter, he was booted on the second part with Piera and was also irrelevant. 77 - Mateus (Junior, 11/12th Place) Surprisingly not a episode 1 slaughter, but still pretty irrelevant. 76 - Martin Casilli (Season 1, 11th Place) Apparently Martin was more relevant than I remember, which means he probably wasn't that interesting. 75 - Gustavo Bicalho (Season 2, 13th Place) He was INV until his boot episode where he was kinda lols and sucked at life, but that's not enough. Oh, also, he knows a girl I know irl. <3 74 - Deborah Werneck (Season 4, 2nd Place) On paper, Deborah was supposed to be an amazing (or awful) character. She was a overconfident, somewhat arrogant, CPN HBIC. I recall one episode where she was like, OTTNN and brushed off all criticism the chefs gave her because she was a good cook. lol <3 Yeah, except she was... pretty boring. She didn't quite have the charisma, I guess, to make me like her, which I did at times, but it was rare, and she probably annoyed me more than made me like her. Her record was better than Michele's, but I was super happy when she lost. And then she and some other contestants who were her friends (one coming soon ��) were really sore losers and even trashed Michele for winning. Bye bitter. 73 - Isabella Britto (Season 1, 14th Place) She was nice, but I don't remember much about her other than the fact she liked sea food and that one time she clashed with Estefano when he was the team leader and she started leading them. She was also one of the sacrifices for early-season Mohamad, so yay her I guess. 72 - Flávio Takemoto (Season 1, 7th Place) Flávio was actually a pretty boring person, and he, along with Cecilia, were really good at cooking and I was sure one of them would be the winners. He also played pretty strategically too, which caused some fun moments but they were more on the targets than on Flávio himself (namely Sandra and Cecilia). 71 - Victor Vieira (Season 4, 4th Place) While he is on the irrelevant tier, I actually feel mixed about him. Victor was kind of a snarky bitch. At times, he could be hilarious and made me laugh. Other times, he really annoyed/irritated me. He was perhaps the only entertaining person after Mirian left, though, as much as I love Michele. He could maybe be higher, but as I mentioned in Deborah's write up, he is her friend and got really bitter when she lost, and he said some VILE stuff about Michele, which was mostly on twitter/out of the show, but that really soured him for me. That alone could probably put him on the ~~dislike~~ tier, but I do think he was fun enough on the show to be here. 70 - Bianca Bertolaccini (Season 1, 13th Place) I actually feel somewhat mixed about her. I actually disliked her when I first watched, but then she grew on me after I rewatched some scenes and she could be righteous and entertaining at times, but still arrogant/bitchy, and I don't actually remember a lot of her so that's where she'll rank. 69 - Rodrigo "Tenente" Domingues (Season 3, 19th Place) lol @Masterchef having 34687615754 Rodrigos and they all being boring flops. Though, I'll give Tenente credit for being actually funny sometimes, such as in his audition where he tells the story of his surname, which comes from his old school that was also known as "Pintão" (something like "big dick"). Still early boot fodder, but one with some funny moments. 68 - Leonardo Young (Season 3, Winner) So, he's a though one, I have mixed feelings about him. At times he was boring, other times he was nice, and then towards the end he was kinda self-righteous, just because Bruna had friends (though everyone loudly cheering for her in the finale was a dick thing to do). He was kinda relatable in the finale, but also mopey and self-victimizing. Then there's the restaurant donations fiasco post-show. lol NOICE PEEPS (aka mild like) 67 - Eduardo (Junior, 5/6th Place) So, Eduardo is weird. When I first watched, I disliked him for being such an arrogant brat. Then I felt bad for actually disliking a kid, and I grew to enjoy his presence on the season. While he was annoying, as Mana said in his rankings, everyone basically shat on his behavior, which was pretty hilarious, and he was a good "villain" for the season. 66 - Cecilia Padilha (Season 1, 6th Place) Cecilia was just a really good cook and I was sure one of her or Flavio would win... and then they were booted back to back. Anyway, Cecilia was pretty boring most of the time, the only thing I remember about her is when Flavio won and then the next challenge had to give out fishes for the other contestants to prepare, and he strategically gave her a stingray, which caused Cecilia to be pissed. Then the chefs asked her which fish she'd give to Flavio, and she answered "Penguin". <3 That's literally the only reason why she's this high. (How did I write that much about her, who knows?) 65 - Vivi (Junior, 13/14th Place) Vivi was INV up to her boot episode, where she was just super dramatic like "I DON'T HAVE TIME HELP ME!!!" and Tomás (<3) made fun of her for it and it was pretty funny. 64 - Fernando Ferreira (Season 4, 12th Place) Fernando was basically a meathead, and he had some funny moments, as well as the way he talked. He was going to be higher for being a fun early boot, but I checked and he actually WASN'T actually an early boot, so he shouldn't be higher for actually going far-ish (15 EPISODES!!!) and not being that memorable. 63 - Laura (Junior, 9/10th Place) Laura was funny, she would always freak out and pray every time things went wrong. 62 - Andrey (Junior, 15/16th Place) Andrey was just a really nice kid, who was like the token poor person in the cast, and he reminded a lot of Estefano angel (more on that later). He also pinched Jacquin's cheeks which is something I'd definitely do if I went on Masterchef. <3 61 - Bruno Viotto (Season 4, 21st Place) So, Bruno seemed like a nice dude, but was booted first after a MOR3 episode. On his auditions he forgot to bring the pan and had to run back to the outside kitchen to take it, and then the chefs actually said it was one of the best plates they ever saw. I'm grasping and he shouldn't be this high, but it's probably name bias, and I like that he seems like a genuinely nice dude. Tbh, tho, the pan thing was totally something I'd doas well, my mom even saying "of course that guy's name is Bruno". I guess clumsiness is a Bruno trait. 60 - Augusto (Junior, 19/20th) Augusto was hilarious, his reactions were really funny and relatable... and then he was the first boot in a premiere that had 3 boots, meaning he was only there for like, 1/3 of an episode. #Augusto4SecondChance 59 - Raquel Novais (Season 3, 3rd Place) I don't know what to feel of Raquel, honestly. For most of the season, she was like a robot (Raquelbot) programmed to cook, so basically Kim Spradlin Masterchef Edition, and I was sure she'd easily win. Towards the end, she and Leonardo got somewhat isolated and targetted, in her case for being great, and they were kinda the underdogs and Leo started looking like an obvious winner and she was an obvious 3rd place. I thought she was likeable at times, and then boring at others, and also found her robotic personality somewhat amusing. 58 - Luriana Toledo (Season 3, 4th Place) Oh, Luriana. I feel like she has the weirdest edit ever on Masterchef. So, she was INV for a long time, until she won a challenge and got to be a team captain on the next episode, and that was her breakout... except she came back to her UTR status for the rest of the season, only popping here and then. There's also the fact her edit was basically early boot fodder/random mid boot, and then she made it to THE FINAL FOUR. Either way, she was pretty funny when she actually had screentime, and was righteous sometimes. 57 - Larissa Douat (Season 2, 16th Place) She was a nice girl, and she kinda seemed stoned all the time, maybe it was the way she talked, idk. Still, she was the third and final victim of Masterchef 2's episode 1 slaughter (iconic @two seasons of Masterchef just eliminating a shitton of people on premieres) and didn't get a lot of time to shine. 56 - Lorenzo (Junior, Winner) So, I was going to place him on the "like" section, but I realized I don't like him that much, so "mild like" is good. So, Lorenzo is weird. I believe he was one of the oldest kids there (13, I think) and he was kinda boring, but also kinda likeable. I don't even know why I liked him, to be honest, he was just a chill, nice kid and to be honest at the end I was rooting for the other finalist who was UTR for 90% of the season and then emerged as a g.oddess in the last two or three episodes. My favorite part of Lorenzo is his father, who appeared on the premiere and finale, and was super annoying by trying to help his son and people kept telling him to shut up. So yeah, his father would probably be in the "love" section, but "mild like" is fitting for Lorenzo, I guess. 55 - Jaime Conceição (Season 1, 5th Place) Oh well. Jaime was one of the token poor people, often bringing up his life as a professor living in a poor neighboorhood. He was cool sometimes, but could be a huge douche, mostly with Jamyly, who he accused of playing the victim, something he may or may not have done sometimes. Either way, I did find his hatred for Jamyly funny sometimes. 54 - Jamyly Monard (Season 1, 8th Place) And here is Jamyly, appropriately right next to Jaime. Jamyly was a nice girl, who would often talk about her northern roots (I believe she was the only contestant that season from the Brazilian north), and she cried a lot, especially under pression. This rubbed many people the wrong way, especially Jaime, who would accuse her of playing the victim card for pity. I don't think he played the victim at all, and she definitely seemed like a sweet girl, but I didn't like her a lot, so she stays here. 53 - Sandra Matarazzo (Season 1, 10th Place) So, I get why people disliked her (my whole family did), but I think her journey is lolzly enough to get her that far. Anyway, Sandra was quite arrogant, and funnily she was one of the worst competitors that season. Then we get to the returnee competition, and Sandra did bad again... but the other contestants got to vote for the returnee, and thanks to Flaviostrategic Goddess, they all voted for her because she sucked. Luckily for Sandra, whose strength was sweets, they had to do a petit gateau the week after she returned. Everything seems to go by fine, Sandra's petit gateau looks good and all... except she accidentally put salt instead of sugar on it, and obviously got eliminated because of that. And the jurors started picking the returnees for the next seasons instead of the contestants, which makes Sandra the onetrue Game Changer of Masterchef. <3 52 - Leonardo Santos (Season 4, 5th Place) Leonardo started as a type-A, know-it-all, and was the most promising of them according to the chefs, while being hated by the other contestants for being arrogant and the Chef's Pet. He had potential to be a good character, and I did enjoy him a lot in the beginning, but he became a MORN/UTRN rando after a while, getting a bit better later on when he started performing not-so-greatly. He had his moments, and was a MirianMinion, but he was also a bit disappointing, so that's where he will place. PRETTY DAMN DECENT (aka like) 51 - Victor Castelo (Season 3, 20th Place) Victor was INV for the first two episodes until he was hilariously overconfident and completely inept, and then booted. <3 50 - Roger Fernandes (Season 4, 19th Place) Like Victor above, he was INV for the first two episodes until he SHINED on his boot episode, but UNLIKE Victor, he wasn't overconfident, he hilariously flopped but he was actually pretty nice and likeable and I felt kinda bad for him. 49 - Luis Lima (Season 1, 3rd Place) So, there's not much to talk about Luis. He wasn't an outstanding, maybe kinda boring, but I found him very likeable, to the point that I wouldn't have minded if he won even though I loved everyone else in the final 3 (actually, final 4 #spoilers) better than him. I am glad he didn't win, tho. :] 48 - Livia (Junior, 2nd Place) So, Livia was basically nonexistant for the entire season, and I didn't care about her... until the last two or three episodes where she started getting more screentime and was such a adorable girl. Then she made it to the end and my family and I were rooting for her to win despite only existing for like, two episodes, but unfortunately she lost. :( Still a UTRP angel. 47 - Guilherme Joventino (Season 3, 16th Place) Oh, Guilherme. At first, Guilherme was an arrogant jerk, and I wasn't sure if he was a funny douche or just a douche, but I ended up warming up on him. Guilherme was arrogant and kinda brash, but he was also good at cooking, and sometimes very righteous. He became a lot more likeable as the season progressed too. And then he had to quit for healthy reasons. I feel like he had a lot of development for an early boot. 46- Pedro Lima (Season 3, 9th Place) THE END OF A LEGEND. So, Pedro was such a weird character. In the auditions phase he was really arrogant, where he got the meat wrong and blamed it on the cow just to be pwnd by Paola ("THE COW IS A SAINT!" <3), but he still got accepted. Then in the actual show he was INV for a long time save for some amazing facial expressions. <3 Then he started being an arrogant bitch and was shat on by everyone every day and I loved it! Then he was booted by ALUISIOG.OD so fine. 45- Hamilton Carvalho (Season 2, 14th Place) Idk why I liked Hamilton from the start, he was lulz in the auditions phase I guess, but then he was meh in the actual show... until his boot episode where he was a big mess his fish was crap. Then, at the returnee challenge, where the losers had to pick ingredients and then switch with each other, he ended up with Patrizia's ingredients (note: Patrizia is crazy), so he was pissed and his plate was once again awful. lol 44- Aderlize Martins (Season 4, 17th Place) Aderlize was was INV for a while, but then after a while she decided to shine and become a bitter, shrill hag and was pretty funny. <3 But for some reason, I never really LOVED her (I think Mana LOVED her?), and she was one of the bitter people ATTACKING Michelangel on Twitter, so bye. 43- Nuno Codeço (Season 3, 17th Place) RIP PORTUGUESE ANGEL.